The present invention relates to a concealable ski binding.
As is known, ski fastenings are already on the market which are commonly known as "concealable", which are structured in such a manner that they engage inside a recess defined in the lower face of the sole of a boot.
With known types of concealable bindings, notable difficulties are currently encountered regarding the possibility of operating the binding, both during the coupling phase and the uncoupling phase, since it is necessary to provide elements which are accessible externally of the engagement region of the boot, to allow the user to close or open the binding.
Furthermore, with known kinds of fastening devices, it is not always possible to perform safely and precisely the adjustment of the uncoupling force of the boot in the case of a fall or of any necessity.
Still another disadvantage which can be ascribed to the solutions of the prior art is that ski bindings, having an inherently mechanical operation, are easily subject to jamming, especially in the presence of infiltrations of snow or the like.